


Birthday Present

by emblemscribe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Found Family, Getting Together, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, a little bit of, buckynat - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emblemscribe/pseuds/emblemscribe
Summary: Steve didn’t have a lot from his time in the 90's. They weren’t rich and having possessions valuable enough to guard were rare, but there were a few things he remembered to save even after he joined the army.Or how everything from Steve's past doesn't necessarily hurt him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 53





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one-shots about Steve, we know so less about his past, and he deserves so much better. This might end up becoming a series, probably about Steve's personality, his background and his life in the avengers. (Who knows?) Hope y'all like it, kudos and comments are appreciated.

Steve didn’t have a lot from his time in the 90's. They weren’t rich and having possessions valuable enough to guard were rare, but there were a few things he remembered to save even after he joined the army. Sarah Rogers was nothing but an extremely amazing woman and she tried her best to get Steve at least a few memorable things especially on his birthday and he kept them safe as if they carried secrets that might unlock a new world. After project REBIRTH and joining the army all those things were safe, he made sure of that, they were memories of all the happy times he and his mother had. One of them was a charcoal painting Steve did of his mother. He had taken up drawing as if it was ingrained in his nature. He used to be sick a lot and one of his favorite pastimes were to sketch people he was closest too; that included Bucky and his Ma. Steve drew it for his Ma’s birthday. It was a portrait of her sewing while sitting in a really old armchair in their small living room telling him stories of his Da while Steve sat at her feet, head leaning against her legs. The drawing was of charcoal and if anyone saw they’ll probably think it was just average but Steve loved it for when he showed it to his Ma, he could see the happy unshed tears in her eyes. Maybe the picture’s worth for him increased for it was his Ma’s last birthday before she passed away.

Second was his Da’s watch that he got for his 18th birthday. His Ma had worked day and night to raise enough money to get the watch working again. He had been ecstatic when he got it, it was his father’s reminder. It was actually an expensive antique watch which his Da got from his Da. After going down in the ice and waking up 70 years in the future he was quite sure none of his private items would be preserved, since not a lot of people knew about them and all the other things were already at the Smithsonian. 

* * *

It was Steve’s birthday and all the avengers were gathered on the communal living room. It was more of a private get together rather than a full-blown party. There was Pepper and Rhodey, and Maria and a few other shield agents were also attending. But Steve’s eyes landed on Tony who was standing in front of the bar with Thor and Nat. Steve walked up to them listening to their chatter,

“Hey look the birthday boy is finally here, Happy Birthday Cap, how old are you now? 104? 105?”

“C’mon Tony he’s clearly still quite young I think he’s nearing the 100-year-old mark”

“Hilarious guys, where’s everyone else?”

“Oh, Clint went with Bruce to get the five dozen pizzas we ordered, and look they’re back let’s move to the couches.”

The party went smoothly and soon everyone started leaving. When everyone other than the avengers and Rhodey and Pepper had gone they all sank on the couches or in Clint’s and Thor’s case proceeded to lie of the floor making themselves really comfortable. Steve looked around him and a grin broke on his face. This was the real face of the avengers, under all the armor, the suits, the battle hardened exterior, this was them striped from all of their masks. The team Steve had learnt to trust and call his family. Tony was sitting right next to him his head resting on Steve’s shoulder. Rhodey and Pepper had taken the side couch leaning against each other and Natasha was sitting on one side of the loveseat the other side occupied by Bruce.

“So, it’s present time,” Clint piped up, clapping his hands, when everyone had settled with their plates that were loaded with slices of pizza. “I am gonna start with mine. Here you go Cap, sooo I am not really and feely guy but thanks for being an amazing friend and leader. Go on open it up.” Clint said with a hint of nervousness but mirth clear in his eyes which was clue enough that his gift was going to be something he thought was hysterical. As soon as Steve opened it, he burst out laughing. It was a Captain America teddy bear with a skirt instead of leggings holding a miniaturized wool shield. As soon as everyone else saw it they dissolved into various levels laughter. Bucky was outright howling. Steve blushed and mumbled a thank you to Clint and moved on to the next gift.

It was Bucky’s and Steve knew, it would be something outright mocking or either something deeply heartfelt. On opening it Steve took couldn’t help but gasp. It was train toy, but more importantly it was the train toy with which Bucky and Steve used to play with. He didn’t know how Bucky found it but he knew it had something to do with the genius sitting beside him. Steve swallowed feeling a lump in his throat and looked up at Bucky who was sitting on Nat’s side, her fingers tangled in his hair. Bucky passed him a sincere smile and Steve nodded at him. That was enough to convey what he meant, after spending so long with each other playing the whole big brother, younger brother shtick.

This went on until Tony cleared his throat and whispered in Steve’s ear, “I got you a gift don’t think I didn’t but it’s a bit personal to you and I don’t know if you would like opening it in front of everyone. I mean if you want to, I can bring it up here as it’s in the lab, but yeah.”

“No Tony it’s fine let’s go to your workshop. Guys this was amazing and honestly, I can’t thank you all enough I think but yeah, so I’m gonna head up now. Tony?”

Honestly, Tony knew what it looked like to the others when Steve called him right after saying he was heading up to bed but Tony didn’t care. He was so excited but nervous as well about showing Steve his gift. He knew Steve would love it but maybe he’ll think it’s too much? Or he won’t like that it was Tony giving him that? Would it be too obvious and Steve will realize how much hopelessly in love Tony is and everything will be ruined? He was kind of scared for what Steve might think but he put a stop to his thoughts.

Upon entering the lab Tony made a beeline for his worktable and opened the second drawer taking out a huge square box out of it. He handed it over to Steve who took it with a sort of reverence in his eyes. Tony clasped his hands together as Steve opened the box and drew in a breath. Tony noticed how Steve’s eyes became a bit glassy and how his shoulders just slumped in disbelief. Steve chuckled, running a hand through his face and then through his hair.

“God, Tony this is... wow. How did you even find it? Even I had no idea it was still there,” Steve said his voice trembling as he tried to hold in his tears and get a control on the cascade of emotions running through him.

He wasn’t doing a really good job seeing as Tony stepped forward and placed his hand on the side of his face, swiping his thumb on his cheek cleaning the tear tracks. “Hey it was no big deal. Just had to pull some strings.”

In the box was one of the most antique watches in the world, and seeing as it belonged to Captain America it probably costed around a few million dollars now. The watch was exquisite, the dial was just beneath an inbuilt compass surrounded by roman numerical. It had small authentic crystals embedded in its center. The crystals had their own story.

“It’s just that you told me a few days back when we went to lunch about your Dad’s watch, so I asked a few people to look for it. And when it came here it was a bit banged up the leather was torn; the crystal was cracked and it had stopped working so I improved it a bit and ta-da. I made the straps from top metal, they're super soldier resistant, just so you know. Also, the crystal is of the best quality and I updated its workings. It's officially the strongest and most resilient watch ever.”

“The... the crystals at the center they’re still...” Steve choked out.

“Yeah yeah... um they’re still the one’s already in the watch,” Tony replied.

“God... Tony this is the best present ever. I mean I don’t know what to say.” Steve chuckled and looked at Tony with a great deal of fondness in his eyes, “thank you. Those crystals were actually my Dad’s Ma’s crystals, this whole watch was a bit of personal gift to him even.”

“Yeah Steve you don’t need to thank me it’s nothing, I mean technically still your watch you know, it just went thru some places and people, or is it generations...” whatever Tony going to say next was cut off by Steve’s lips on Tony’s. Tony froze the only thought being is Steve kissing me? Oh god he is kissing me. Just as Steve started to pull away thinking this might have been a big mistake Tony got on with the program and slipped his arms around Steve’s neck pulling him back down and kissing him pouring all his feelings in it.

When they pulled back Tony’s eyes were misty and his lips swollen, and he was still clinging to Steve. “Happy birthday sweetheart,” said Tony with fondness and flirtiness in his voice, and Steve couldn’t do anything other than kiss Tony again.


End file.
